


Birthday Cookies

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Steve enlists the help of his daughter to make Sam's birthday special.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	Birthday Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Having Little One Help Mix Cookie Dough

“Hi, Daddy!” Sarah called out as Steve walked into the room. Jumping off the couch, she ran towards Steve and enveloped him into a hug.

Steve smiled as he looked down at his daughter. He asked, “What have you been up to, kiddo?”

Sarah pointed to where her impressive dollhouse that Steve and Sam had built for her in one afternoon sat in the corner of her playroom. “I’ve been playing.” She looked up at Steve and asked, “Is Dad home yet?”

He shook his head. “Dad will be home in an hour or so.” Kneeling down so that he was at eye level with Sarah, his tone grew serious as he declared, “I have an important mission for us, if you choose to accept it.”

Sarah’s eyes lit up with wonder and excitement. “What is it?”

“Your dad’s birthday is tomorrow, and I was hoping to surprise him with some birthday cookies.” Sarah looked thrilled at the mention of cookies. “I need someone to help me make them.”

“I want to help!” Sarah exclaimed. Steve couldn’t help but grin at Sarah’s enthusiasm.

Steve nodded. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen for briefing.” He turned to leave the room and heard Sarah’s eager footsteps follow behind him.

They soon reached the kitchen and Sarah plopped herself down at the table while Steve pulled out the sugar cookie recipe that he had printed out that morning and gathered the various ingredients from around the kitchen. Once the ingredients were assembled, Sarah joined him at the counter.

Steve laid down the recipe and read the instructions out loud. After measuring the ingredients, he helped Sarah mix them together, helping guide her hands with his own.

Once the mixture had become uniform, Steve sprinkled some flour on the counter and laid the dough on top. Steve let Sarah roll out the dough with a rolling pin and helped smooth over any rough areas.

“We don’t have any cookie cutters,” Sarah said, frowning as she looked at the rolled dough.

Steve furrowed his brow and pretended to look concerned. “We don’t.” Pretending to get a sudden burst of inspiration, he said. “I have an idea.” He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a small plastic bag. Pulling out the small Falcon shaped cookie cutter he had found at the store, he showed it to her and asked, “Does this work?”

“It looks like Dad!” Sarah exclaimed as her eyes lit up at the sight.

Steve nodded in agreement, looking over the cookie cutter in his hand. “It does.” Steve let Sarah cut out the cookies as he preheated the oven. He then moved the cut cookies over to the tray before gathering and rolling out the remaining dough. 

Once they got every last cookie from the dough, the oven beeped that it was ready. Steve put the tray inside the top oven and put on the timer as he closed the door. Before he could stop her, Sarah gulped down the remnants of the cookie dough left on the counter.

He joined Sarah at the table and the two played a couple of quick rounds of “I Spy” while they waited for the cookies to bake. Soon enough, the delicious smell of cookies filled the kitchen and the timer beeped not long after.

Steve grabbed his oven mitts and pulled the cookies out of the oven, placing them on the stove before turning off the oven. After letting the cookies cool on the tray for a couple of minutes, Steve transferred the cookies to a wire rack. 

Once the cookies were finally cool to frost, Steve helped Sarah decorate the cookies with the colors of frosting that matched Sam’s Falcon uniform. As soon as they were done, Steve and Sarah stepped back to admire their work. 

“Thanks for your help,” Steve said. He looked at Sarah with a serious expression and sternly commanded. “Remember, this is a surprise for Dad tomorrow. We have to keep it a secret for the mission to succeed.”

Sarah nodded in understanding. “I will, Daddy.” The two of them jumped at the sound of the door opening. As Sarah ran to greet Sam, Steve quickly hid the cookies out of sight before walking to the foyer.

Steve grinned at the sight of Sam embracing Sarah and leaned forward to kiss his husband. “How was the group today?” 

Sam shrugged. “Same as any other day.” Sarah pulled Sam away to show him her dollhouse and Steve took the opportunity to clean up all traces of his and Sarah’s baking session.

The next morning, Steve rolled over and smiled at Sam’s sleeping form before climbing out of bed. Stepping out of the bedroom, he found Sarah standing outside in the hallway impatiently waiting for him. 

“Good morning,” Steve whispered. They made their way downstairs and Steve worked on making them a quick breakfast as Sarah set out the cookies on the counter.

Sam rubbed his bleary eyes as he made his way to the kitchen. “Morning,” Sam grumbled. 

Steve and Sarah greeted him with a rendition of “Happy Birthday.” Sam smiled brightly, looking far more awake as the two finished the song. “Thank you.”

He noticed the cookies on the counter and looked thrilled at the sight. He turned to Steve and asked, “Did you make these?”

Steve nodded and gestured to Sarah, who was beaming at Sam’s smile. “I had help.” 

Sam grinned at Sarah and said, “Thank you so much.” He took his seat at the table as Steve served the coffee, eggs, and bacon he had just finished making. As soon as they had finished their breakfast, Sarah ran over to the counter and grabbed one of the cookies. Steve and Sam joined her, each grabbing their own cookie and tasting it.

Sam thanked them for the cookies and Steve presented Sam with his birthday gift, a watch that he knew Sam had been looking at. Sam pulled Steve in for a kiss before they took Sarah with them on their morning run. 

They dropped Sarah at her friend’s house on the way back. As they reached the house, Steve said, “Happy Birthday.”

Sam leaned in to kiss him. “Thank you. For everything.” Steve closed the door behind him, looking forward to continuing the birthday celebration.


End file.
